


You're Dripping Like A Saturated Sunrise

by kemoiunder



Series: EnnoTana Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chikara is very monologue-y, EnnoTana Week, EnnoTana Week 2018, Fluff? Maybe, Kind of introspection?, M/M, he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Ennoshita contemplates his personality and his boyfriend's personality. Colors seem to be a good way of describing them, apparently.Day 6 of EnnoTana Week! It's almost over, it feels like it's only just started~. The prompt for today was Purple! The name of the fic was inspired by Colours by Halsey, since they were lyrics from that song~.





	You're Dripping Like A Saturated Sunrise

Chikara could describe his personality as being realistic. He knew what his weaknesses were and what he could and couldn't do. He knew what he should have been doing, what he should have been focusing on, but it didn't stop him from trying to go against that.

He had been told by his teachers that he shouldn't focus in volleyball, it would only limit his college choices in the end if he didn't spend all his time revising, even though he was only in his second year. 'The best time to start revising is always early.' He had heard that phrase before, many times. 

If he would describe his personality, he would say realistic, by a color; blue. Blue was cool, it was fresh. Blue was a color that could describe a lazy Sunday morning, it could be used to describe the calm after a storm. Chikara could use the color blue to describe many things, including his own perseverance to pursue volleyball. 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke though, Chikara could only describe the other boy's personality with the color red. He was passionate, he was direct. Tanaka was a spirit of nature that could take the world by storm and still yell, "Had enough yet?!"

Chikara wasn't surprised when, despite the fact that he knew that the other boy could only go so far, he still pushed himself. He had seen it himself during their match against Shiratorizawa, playing five sets through. He thought Tanaka would collapse, but he still launched himself at the team to celebrate. 

So yes, Tanaka was most definitely red. His fiery energy being very stereotypical of course, but no less that color. Chikara could only see that color when describing his teammate. So, when the two were together, wouldn't that create purple?

Chikara thought so, but he found that the 'getting together' part had nothing to do with their personalities melding together, blue with red. It was a lot of compromising, the two boys knowing when or how to push certain things and knowing when not to do the same. It was a lot of give and take. Chikara was surprised that Tanaka stuck with him for so long, still has stuck with him. 

He was convinced at first that their relationship wouldn't last, that it would end as swiftly as it had begun. But he was proven wrong, many times, where one of the other apologized for whatever had happened, communicating what had gone wrong and how they could fix it so that it didn't occur again in the future.

It was more like streaks of blue twisting and turning with stripes of red, if anything. Sometimes swirling into a color closer to purple than to either of their own, but a purple nonetheless. It was a strange pair they made, Chikara with his sometimes overbearing need to keep everything on track while Tanaka just wanted to go with the flow of things. They had their fair share of fights of course, but they always made up. 

Chikara could honestly say that he was much happier being with Tanaka though, being able to share his troubles and his victories with the other boy. Tanaka could also do the same with him. 

Chikara was blue, and Tanaka was red, and together they might have made purple, but they could sure continue to have that tie-dye of colors. He knew they would be fine as long as they had each other, Chikara was most assured of that.


End file.
